the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6: Shard of Omalgus
Time is running out for the Heroes as a skeletal horde approaches and ancient secrets are unveiled. Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to bensound.com for royalty free music! Episode Summary The episode begins with Myra explaining what happened when Clara Longstride invaded Myndarrah. As she is doing so, the group hear Skeletons approaching from further inside the mines. Having sent Iskander back to Jomoral with Myra, Aratal tells the group that he should be able to open the glowing door they had encountered earlier. As they are about to make their way back to it, the roar of the Minotaur Skeleton is once more heard. With the Skeletons coming into view, Rasend pushes the others out of the room and draws his sword, sacrificing himself to buy his comrades time to escape. At the door, Aratal is unable to identify the magic surrounding it, but Immeral recognises it as the writing of his people, The Shadow Monks. He is able to open it with a drop of blood, and the Heroes squeeze through it before the Skeletons catch up to them. Inside the room is a magical projection which addresses Immeral as ‘Guardian’. She explains that Mason Silentdawn has broken the seals holding a powerful artefact called the Shard of Omalgus in the chamber beyond, and that it is now unstable and likely to cause mass destruction. Unable to physically assist the Heroes in stopping it, she instead uses the last of her magic to imbue their weapons with power. The Heroes make their way into the last chamber, which is ornately decorated with jewels and a statue of a dragon. At the back of the room floats a red crystal, glowing with energy. Mason Silentdawn is standing by it, and voices his surprise that the group was able to find him. The episode ends just before combat begins. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Aratal *Immeral Nial *Fillius Senneck *Belrun *Iskander (NPC) NPCs *Myra Senneck *Clara Longstride (mentioned) *Rasend Dracon *Jomoral (mentioned) *Mason Silentdawn *Lisandre Other *Omalgus (mentioned) *Perilous (mentioned) Key Events *Rasend sacrifices himself to allow the other Heroes to advance. *The Heroes learn of the Shard of Omalgus, and the history of The Shadow Monks. *The Shard of Omalgus is found and Mason Silentdawn is confronted. Notable Battles *Rasend vs Minotaur Skeleton and other Skeletons (not seen) Quotes *”I’m the black sheep of the group, you know this!” – Michael (Belrun) *”Last time, on The Stubborn Heroes. Everyone had an amazing dance party. We all rolled 20’s and money rained from the sky.” – Ray (Aratal) *”Not to interrupt this beautiful reunion here, between family… which I assume is family, I hope that’s nothing more, erm…” – Aratal **”She’s calling me uncle, but…” – Fillius **”Er, I don’t… there might be some weird things you like, there might be some weird things you don’t like…” – Aratal *”I’ll look at Rasend and say, ‘Anger powers you, your calves are horrible’.” – David (Fillius) **”And he smiles! laughing And he says, ‘See you later Grandson of Whale’.” – Adam (Rasend) *”Er, before I leave, I look towards the hallway and do a bow towards, as in, good luck” – Cody (Immeral) **”You couldn’t have done that while Rasend was there?!” – Adam *”We’re fucked, plain and simple. Belrun just throws his hands in the air and says, ‘You know what, we’re fucked’.” – Michael (Belrun) *”Victory or death.” – Fillius *”I see that you have not put that staff up your butt yet!” – Aratal, to Mason Silentdawn Trivia *Ray retells the events of the last episode for the first time. *This is the first episode where no Nat1s or Nat20s were rolled. Category:All Episodes